The invention relates to a fluid moving device for use primarily, but not exclusively, with low-pressure inflatable articles.
The invention in one embodiment is a device for filling a receptacle with a fluid. The device includes an intake port that provides for a fluid to be drawn into the device, a moving means for moving the fluid through the device to provide the fluid for filling the receptacle, and a fluid transfer orifice that provides the fluid to the receptacle. The device further includes a power switch for manually activating and deactivating the moving means. According to this embodiment, the device is provided with a hand-holdable housing that houses the intake port, the moving means, the fluid transfer orifice, and the power switch. The hand-holdable housing being shaped and arranged so that it may be cradled in one hand of a user with a single-handed user grip, the hand-holdable housing and the single-handed user grip allowing the fluid transfer orifice to be rotated into and out of engagement with the receptacle and also allowing the user to move the power switch with the same one hand to activate and deactivate the device.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a fluid moving device that includes an intake port that provides for a fluid to be drawn into the fluid moving device, moving means for moving the fluid through the fluid moving device, and a fluid transfer orifice that provides the fluid. According to this embodiment, the fluid moving device is provided with a battery compartment having a size and arrangement to fit and provide electrical connection with a standard size set of batteries. In addition, the fluid moving device is provided with one of a removable battery container sized and arranged to adapt differently sized batteries to the size and arrangement of the battery compartment, so that the differently sized batteries can be electrically connected to the battery compartment, or a removable battery pack of differently sized batteries that is sized and arranged to be electrically connected to the battery compartment.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a fluid moving device that includes a self-sealing intake port that provides for a fluid to be drawn into the fluid moving device, a moving means for moving the fluid through the fluid moving device, and a fluid transfer orifice that provides the fluid. According to this embodiment, the fluid moving device is also provided with a power switch for activating and deactivating the moving means. The power switch includes a self-sealing structure that seals the self-sealing intake port when the power switch is in a deactivated position, and that unseals the self-sealing intake port when the power switch is not in the deactivated position.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a battery-operated device that includes a battery compartment having a size and arrangement to fit and provide electrical connection with a standard size set of batteries. According to this embodiment, the battery-operated device is also provided with one of a removable battery container sized and arranged to adapt differently sized batteries to the size and arrangement of the battery compartment so that the differently sized batteries can be electrically connected to the battery compartment, or a removable battery pack of differently sized batteries being sized and arranged to be electrically connected to the battery compartment.